Suddenly I See
by dragongoddess13
Summary: "I think your pursuing her could end one of two ways. She'll either chew you up and spit you out, leaving you to lick you wound and question everything you believed about yourself." Another Shuffle Prompt Suddenly I See KT Tunstall Eye to the Telescope


Suddenly I See

KT Tunstall

Eye to the Telescope

Darcy x Johnny

* * *

"So you just come out here and sit. Every day, just sit?" Ben sighed.

"Yes Johnny, I come out here to sit. And you know what? It's usually very relaxing."

"Usually?" He looked over at Ben confused. "What's different?" The pointed look he got spoke volumes. "Oh, my bad." Silence rained over them, but Ben knew it was only a matter of time. "But seriously, ok, you just come out here every day and... Sit?"

Ben took a deep calming breath. "I come out here, to sit and wait for Alisha to leave work for lunch."

"It's like ten o'clock, you're two hours early."

"Yea, so what. I like the atmosphere. It's calming. I've made friends out here, sometimes they walk through and we talk for a while and sometimes I just sit here quietly and think." Johnny made a face, nodding in understanding.

"What'd you think about? Like rock stuff, or..." Johnny left the question hanging as Ben turned a scowl on him.

"A lot'a things. Mostly how to get you to shut up for any length of time." Johnny threw his hands up in surrender and leaned back against the park bench.

A few minutes passed in silence and Johnny had to admit, Ben was right. Who knew Central Park could be peaceful, especially in the middle of the morning. He might consider coming out here more often.

"Shit." Ben muttering under his breath pulled Johnny out of his thoughts.

"What's up?" Ben looked over at Johnny and leveled a pleading glare.

"A friend of mine is coming over. I know it's not in your nature to follow direction, but just this once could not be yourself? Ya know, control yourself."

Barking drew Johnny's attention as a golden retriever bounded up to them. It stopped resting its front paws on Ben's thigh and liking at his stone hand. "Hey there, Ranger." He scratched behind his ear and under his chin.

"This is your friend," if Ben was worried about his lack of control in this situation, then He obviously thought Johnny was some kind of freak.

"Hey Ben." Johnny stopped short at the woman's voice. He looked up as she approached. Short stature, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her bangs were cut at the eyebrow, resting just above the black frames of her glasses. The long sleeved, black sweater stretched almost pornishly over her chest and the fluorescent magenta pencil skirt highlighted her assets below the waist which were only made better by her pink and magenta fuck me pumps. The best part though, was the bright, fire engine red lipstick.

Johnny let out a long, slow breath. "Damn."

"Hey Darcy." Ben replied, elbowing Johnny out of his stupor. "Running errands?"

"Yep, Heaven forbid Tony takes a few hours out of his day to approve a new assistant. Then again I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even realize I don't work for him anymore."

"I'm sure Pepper will set him straight soon enough." Darcy smiled. "So, Steve's still out on a mission." He gestured to the dog. She nodded with a sweet smile.

"He should be back tonight though."

All the while, Johnny sat impatiently, watching the two friends talk. He had a feeling Ben was making it a point not to introduce them, knowing full well everything Ben had told him about control flew right out of his head the minute Johnny saw the glorious woman before him.

Johnny cleared his throat pointedly and Ben shook his head with a sigh. "Darcy, this is Johnny." Ben introduced them hesitantly. Johnny put on his best flirting smirk as he stood to full height.

"It's John actually. I think it better states my maturity and professionalism."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Johnny." Ben's howling laughter sent a scowl across his face. Before he could reply, A very British voice speaks from Darcy's phone.

"I apologize for the interruption Miss Lewis, but Miss Potts would like you to return to the tower. She's quite irritated with sir."

"Told ya." Ben laughed. Darcy sighed.

"Well then. If you'll excuse me I have to prepare for World War III." Darcy picked up Ranger's leash where it was hanging behind him and turned to Ben. "Are you and Alisha going to be at the benefit tomorrow night?"

"Yes ma'am. Alisha's lookin' forward to it." Darcy smiled.

"Great, I'll see you guys later then." She turned to Johnny. "It was nice to meet you." She told him before heading off.

Johnny watched her go, slowly backing into his seat. When she was gone he turned back to Ben, ready with a question only to stop when he noticed Ben's glare. "No."

"What? You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Yes I do. You were going to ask about Darcy. Something lewd possibly, or her relationship status, not that that's ever stopped you." Johnny frowned. "I know you all too well Storm so I'm gonna make this real simple. Stay away from her. She's off limits."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she's got a whole team of superheroes who adore her and if they even think for one second that you might be in a position to hurt her in anyway they will do unspeakable things to you. And honestly I wouldn't stop them."

"Yea, but,"

"No, no buts Johnny. Leave her alone. There are a million other girls out there lookin' to throw themselves at you who aren't in a position to cause a lot of problems for our team. Stick with them."

Of course, Johnny being Johnny, he doesn't take direction well. Especially when it came to a beautiful young woman who displayed a wit that could run circles around his own. The fact that she seemed immune to his charm only made him want to try harder. He never had been the type to back down from a challenge.

* * *

"So, there's a benefit at Stark's tomorrow." Susan looked up from her work.

"Yes there is. Tony's raising money for the Wounded Warrior Project."

"Good cause for sure." There was a long awkward pause where Johnny just starred down at Susan. She sighed heavily, tossing her glasses on a stack of papers and looking up at her little brother.

"What do you want Johnny?"

"Yes, Reed and I are both going?"

"Was I invited?"

"The whole team was invited." She watched him suspiciously.

"Then why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because after the last event you requested that I withhold any invitations from you. Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason other than it's a good cause and I think all the superheroes should be there to show their support."

"Wow Johnny I had no idea you cared so much." She dead panned.

"He doesn't." Ben interrupted and Johnny's visible cringe gave him away immediately. "He came to the park with me today and we ran into Darcy Lewis." He didn't need to say anymore. Susan turned her sternest frown on him.

"No." She reprimanded like she would a puppy who just got caught chewing on her shoes.

"I'm not a dog." He complained as Ben and Alisha stopped beside him.

"Don't think I won't hit you with a newspaper Johnny boy."

"I swear Johnny, stay away from her. We can't afford to have you wrecking all of our hard work between our teams. It's bad enough Bucky, and Clint want to rip you a new one every time you open your mouth." Susan sighed at the determined look in his eyes. "Please Johnny."

"I don't get it." He argued. He turned to Alisha who had been listening with a quiet amused smile. "What do you think Alisha?"

"I think your pursuing her could end one of two ways. She'll either chew you up and spit you out, leaving you to lick you wound and question everything you believed about yourself, or you'll actually get to know her and realize that she is an amazing intelligent woman who deserves the world. You'll give up your 'bad boy' ways and you two will have what Ben and I have, only with a lot more snark and sass." Alisha chuckled. "Of course, knowing Darcy as well as I do, it will most likely be the first one. She vicious so you might be better off staying away from her."

Johnny huffed. "You know I feel really ganged up on here. I feel like you guys think really little of me."

"Only when it comes to women out of your league."

* * *

The usual movers and shakers were at Tony's benefit party and Johnny made quite a splash when he showed up without a date. Susan looked exasperated and Reed was confused. Ben was doing a good job of feigning disinterest, and Johnny was just dying to prove them all wrong.

When Johnny entered the hall his eyes immediately sought out Darcy. She was hard to miss even in the crowd. Her long form fitting blue satin gown drew his eyes from the flare at the floor and up to shapely curves as the dress tightened on the way up. Her long brown hair was off to one side, pinned by a silver clip.

Johnny moved to the bar, ordering a drink and continuing to watch her. She was talking amongst a group of contributors, completely at ease amongst the old money. The wives looked pleased to hear what she had to say and the husbands listened with the kind of intent you had to earn.

Eventually Pepper Potts walked up to her and gracefully extracted her from the group to continue mingling with the other guests. A pattern began to present itself. Where ever Darcy went light airy happiness seemed to follow. Pretentious old men and straight laced old women lightened up, laughing more openly.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?" Alisha asked stepping up beside him at the bar.

"She's incredible." He murmured, now completely used to Alisha's seemingly sixth sense. He heard her chuckle, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Darcy.

The light, soft music that had been playing as background noise soon shifted to the foreground, opening the dance floor to any and every one. Johnny watched amused as Steve was pulled out onto the dance floor by Natasha, the blush across his cheeks a testament to his novice dancing skills. Clint and his wife Bobbi chose a corner of the dance floor and shared one intimate dance after the next. Tony stole Pepper from a group of investors and spun her around the floor in an extravagant style only a Stark was capable of. Ben and Alisha joined the group as well, shuffling back and forth with practiced ease.

Across the room Johnny watched Darcy leave a group and head over to the bar. He fussed with his tie and straightened his suit jacket as she approached. She stopped a little ways down the bar and ordered a drink. With a deep breath Johnny walked over to her.

"Darcy?" She turned to look at him as her drink was set in front of her.

"Oh, hello." She greeted with a soft smile. "I didn't think you'd be here. Susan said you hate these things." She gestured to the room.

He shrugged. "Well, it's a good cause and honestly, I was kind of hoping to run into you." She looked curious but dubious all at once and it amazed him how cute her expressions were.

"Really? Whatever for?" He didn't have an answer for that. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he was a horny asshole who saw her curves and nothing else accept the fact that she was immune to his charm upon first contact. Of course all of that was before he watched her all night, expertly working the room with the kind of skill Pepper Potts could be proud of. She had authority here, and yet she down played it, winning the hearts of wealthy business men and women with her smile and intelligence.

Eventually he settled on the only answered that didn't make him sound like the douche bag he was.

"I hoped you might want to dance." Her smile brightened a bit.

"I would love too, Johnny." She took his hand when he offered it and let him pull her out to the dance floor. The rest of the room seemed to disappear around them as he twirled her around the dance floor.

As the night wore on they talked quite a bit. He listened to her talk about her master degree in political science and the fact that she was using the opportunity given to her by Stark Industries to earn another degree in computer Sciences. She also picked up a love for outer space from Jane and asked him all kinds of questions about his time at NASA. He was suddenly very embarrassed by the stunt that got him fired (which was weird because he usually wears his indiscretions like blue ribbons).

Guests began leaving in larger numbers around one in the morning. Darcy and Johnny had found a small little table in a corner to talk in between dances.

"Well, looks like option number two is looking more and more likely." Alisha chuckled. Ben sighed. "I don't get it, he's seriously trying. Why can't he be that selfless all the time?"

"Yea, well he better not be playing around." Clint grumbled. Bobbi laughed.

"I don't think you have to worry about Darcy." Natasha agreed with a Cheshire grin. "If she even thinks for a second he's 'playing' her, she'll..."

"Tase him in an a place that was only meant to be treated nicely." Natasha finished. The collective cringe was almost audible.


End file.
